Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal instrument baths. More particularly, it especially relates to laboratory thermal baths and media for use therein to provide instrument maintenance and microbial contamination control benefits.
Related Art
Laboratory thermal baths such as water baths and dry blocks are well-established laboratory instruments for heating or cooling objects, vessels, or samples contained therein. Laboratory thermal baths comprise a thermal source, a temperature control unit, power source, insulation, and a tub to contain wet or dry thermal tub media. Thermal bath media such as water or drilled out aluminum blocks have become a standard practice in the laboratory.
One drawback to the present thermal bath media is that laboratory thermal baths are generally set at temperatures ideal for biological activity, and therefore can promote the growth of invading microorganisms on or within the media, including bacteria, yeast, fungi, and virus. This can place laboratory personnel at risk, compromise laboratory supplies and equipment, jeopardize sterile operations, and require substantial routine instrument cleaning and maintenance. Wet thermal bath media, in particular water, is usually treated with antibiotic agents to prevent the initiation and persistence of contamination. However, these agents are impermanent, and without rigorous maintenance and regular renewal, they become less effective. Moreover, these agents can contribute to the formation of antibiotic resistant biofilms. Such biofilms comprised of Escherichia coli, staphylococcus, or other microorganisms responsible for difficult-to-treat infections in humans, pose a significant risk to personnel and patients in laboratories and healthcare facilities. Furthermore, objects or capped or uncapped vessels containing samples that are placed into the water of the laboratory thermal bath are prone to tipping over and floating. Such events can lead to the contamination or destruction of costly samples or sample contamination of the thermal bath and the laboratory. Moreover, thermal baths require frequent water replenishment and routine cleaning and maintenance, which can be time-consuming and costly.
Conventional dry thermal bath media reduce risks associated with water but have several additional drawbacks. In particular, solid aluminum block systems limit the vessels that can be used to the size and shape of the drilled-out receptacles in their bodies. Laboratory vessels due to their unique size or shape usually necessitate the purchase of numerous aluminum blocks or the costly production of custom aluminum block systems. Drawbacks to considering the use of more particulate dry thermal bath media include performance challenges to minimizing the bioburden of the bath and optimizing the ability to support bathed objects in an optimally stable position, while also providing effective thermal transfer properties. The characteristics of particulate matter impact the raw material cost as well as the cost and ease of using, handling, and processing the particulate matter for any particular application.
Many other objects and advantages will be evident to one of ordinary skill in the art. In view of the further descriptions herein, especially considered in light of the prior art, it is therefore yet another object of the present invention to improve upon, and overcome the obstacles of the prior art.